mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Communist-Fascist World(map game)
Welcome to Communist-Fascist World! This is a map game in which the Communists and the Fascists dominate the world.Its history is in the game-play section. Nations * Soviet Russia- * The Popular Republic of Korea-Epic * The Royal Soviet Republic * United States of America(Thirteen Colonies and Florida) * United States of the West Coast * The Union of Michigan- Spar * The Federation of Superior and Wisconsin * The North Woods Confederation * People's Republic of Louisana * West Ukraine * Novorussiya * Lunar Republic of New Korea * HaitiTrish pt7 (talk) 03:56, May 13, 2016 (UTC)(Haiti controls all of Hispaniola,Cuba,and Porto Rico) * Kingdom of Canada * Irish People's Republic * Honduras Defunct Nations * South Korea:Annexed to North Korea and the Inchon Republic. * Inchon Republic:Annexed to North Korea. * Ireland:Annexed to the Irish People's Republic * The U.K.:Divided between the British Empire and Scotland remnants become the Kingdom of England. * PRC:Divided into RoC and Korean parts become part of Korea. * North Korea:Became Populist Republic of Korea(PRK) * England:Divided into the RER and Wessex * Wessex:Annexed to the RER and remnants become Sussex * Sussex:Annexed to the RER. * British Empire:Acadia,Quebec,and Labrador become PRQ(People's Republic of Quebec). Remainder divided into Canada(North American and Caribbean territories) and Australian Empire (the rest). * RER:Merged into RSR * SPR:Merged into RSR * Guatemala:Merged into Central America * El Salvador:Merged into Central America * Honduras:Merged into Central America Gameplay 1963 * North Korea:'We upgrade our military.'We invade and capture much land in South Korea. * Ireland:'Elections are held and the Communists are elected.'We invade Northern Ireland and change our name to the People's Republic of Ireland. * South Korea:'We are weakened.'We must survive! * North Korea:We annex South Korea after capturing Seoul and they move their capital to Inchon and become the Inchon Republic. * Inchon Republic:We colonize some of the moon and the Lunar Republic of New Korea is founded. * North Korea:We capture Inchon and the Inchon Republic ends. * The U.K.:'''The schism starts.Queen Elizabeth the 2nd flees and declares herself British Empress. Meanwhile,King William V becomes king of Great Britain. * '''System:Northern Ireland is annexed to the Irish Peoples Republic. * North Korea:'We ask the USSR if we can invade a weakened Britain.'We change our name to the Popular Republic of Korea. * USSR says not yet. * System:The British War starts.The British Empire repels attacks on Acadia and Australia and begins the Invasion of Wales.Commies are elected in Scotland. 1964 * System:The Invasion of Wales is successful,the Invasion of Cornwall begins.The Scots declare independence as the Scottish People's Republic but this excludes Dal Rai,the Orkneys,and the Shetlands. * British Empire:'We upgrade our military.'We attack Cornwall. * System:The invasion of Cornwall is a success.The invasion of Northumbria is began by the Scots.The Invasion of Dal Rai begins and is successful. ' * '''The USSR:'We upgrade our military.'''We are about ready(ready next year) to invade England. * System:The PRC begins to fall into the Second Chinese Civil War and Manchuria,Xinjiang,and Tibet become independent as well as Taiwan taking the Chinese South China Sea.The ROC revolutionary front takes Wuhan and advances on Nanjing.The Yan Front begins taking North China. 1965 * System:The Shetlands fall to the Scots, the USSR aids the invasion of the Orkneys. * The USSR:'We upgrade our military.'The Invasion of England begins and the U.K. withdraws from the Orkneys. * System:The British nations make peace with Wales and Cornwall going to the empire.The U.K. becomes the Kingdom of England.Northumbria and the Orkneys fall to the Scots. * Korea:'We upgrade our military.'We aid in the Invasion of England. * System:Western England and Lancaster fall to the Communist Coalition. Hong Kong and Macau become part of the RoC. * The British Empire:'We upgrade our military.'We sell Cornwall to the Communists and drop out of the anti-Communist Pact. * System:The PRC falls when Nanjing and Beijing fall, Manchuria and Xinjiang join the RoC.Tibet joins and becomes the Tibetan Autonomous Kingdom.The Korean prefectures join Korea. 1966 * System:Only Sussex,Essex,and the capital of London remain but London falls the Free Kingdom of Wessex goes to William V.The Royal English Republic is founded from the communist parts. * The USSR:'We upgrade our military.'We fund North Vietnam and request they invade South Vietnam.We also fund the RER to defeat the Kingdom of Wessex. * System:North Vietnam advances on South Vietnam expected to conquer it next year. Essexian territory falls to the RER. * Korea:We upgrade our military.We fund North Vietnam and the RER. * The British Empire:We upgrade our military.We sell Wales except former Dumnonia to the RER and former Dumnonia becomes the Dominion of Dumnonia. * System:North Vietnam advances on South Vietnam and invades Laos. 1967 * System:North Vietnam nearly takes all of South Vietnam.The RER advances on Wessex. * The RER:'We upgrade our military.'We capture all of Essex and Wessex becomes Sussex.We send aid to North Vietnam. * The USSR:'We upgrade our military.'We send aid to both the RER and North Vietnam. * System:North Vietnam annexes South Vietnam and captures lots of Laos. 1968 * System:Most of Laos is under Vietnamese control.The RER makes large gains on Sussex. * The USSR:'We upgrade our military.'We send support to (North) Vietnam and RER. * System:North Vietnam annexes Laos and the RER takes nearly all of Sussex. * Korea:'We upgrade our military.'We agree to join the Vietnam War Peace Treaty Negotiations. 1969 * System:King William V is killed and Sussex is annexed to the RER.The Vietnam Peace Treaty Negotiations continue. * The USSR:'We go to the negotiations. * '''Korea:'We also go to the negotiations. * '''System:A fascist coup occurs in Austria,founding the Austrian Reich.This declares neutrality in the current conflict. * Britain:We offer to sell Dumnonia to the Commies. 1970 * System:The USSR and the coalition accept the selling of Dumnonia offer.The Treaty of Saigon is signed stating that the RER(with Dumnonia) and the SPR join into The Royal Soviet Republic.It also states that Vietnam is united under the north and owns Laos and Singapore.The RoC is recognized as the single government of China.Ireland gets the Isle of Mann. * Vietnam:'We convert to True Communism * '''Korea:'We convert to True Communism. * '''System:All Communist nations except the USSR convert to True Communism.The Invasion of the British Empire begins,Acadia falls and becomes the PRA(People's Republic of Acadia). 1971 * System:The British Empire makes peace with the Commies and signs the Treaty of Halifax which states that Quebec and Labrador be ceded to the PRA which becomes the PRQ(People's Republic of Quebec).The Kingdom of Canada is formed from the British North American Possessions,Bermuda,and the British Caribbean. * Canada:'We upgrade our military.'Queen Elizabeth II becomes Queen Elizabeth of Canada. * System:The rest of the British Empire becomes the Australian Empire. * Australia:'''We upgrade our military. * '''System:Belize declares itself part of Honduras,Honduran troops invade the nation and conquer it. * Honduras:'We upgrade our military.'We request Guatemala and El Salvador join with us to form Central America,they accept. * System:Central America becomes the Soviet Republic of Central America.Sudan gains independence from Australia. 1972 * System:(Northern)East Africa starts rebelling against Australia and declares itself the Free State of East Africa(Somalia,Ethiopia,Eritrea,and Djibouti). * East Africa:'We upgrade our military.'Northern Tanganyika joins us and we become the Christian State of East Africa. * System:Egypt gains (ethnically)Egyptian Sudan (Nubia)in exchange for Sudan keeping independence. * Austria:We aid the Commies in their fight against the free world. * System:Ukraine falls into civil war with the Republic of West Ukraine and the Ukraine SSR fighting it out.West Ukraine is Fascist and gets help from Austria.The Free Republic of Ukraine gains independence and hails from Lviv. * West Ukraine:'We upgrade our military.'We attack western parts of Ukraine. 1985 * This is where gameplay happens backstory incomplete. * The Union of Michigan begins building it's military might and power, upgrading it's tank factories to the latest in military technology. New aircraft are built. Category:Map Games